


Феникс

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, You've Got Mail (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Retelling, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Cнейп - владелец маленького магазинчика на углу, а Гарри - молодой бизнесмен, открывший крупный супермаркет напротив. Этот город слишком мал для них двоих!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Snarry Christmas Pre-2020





	Феникс

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. это ретеллинг обожаемого мной "Магазинчика за углом" и его очаровательного римейка "Вам письмо".  
> 2\. Рождество упоминается мимолетом. 3. посвящается Ешику, засыпательная сказка. 4. привет вам, рождественские романтики, я знаю, вы здесь!

Всякий раз, открывая новый магазин, Гарри чувствовал это. Волнение и восторг. Предчувствие чего-то волшебного.

Всякий раз это была большая битва; некоторые из них кончались плохо, но большая часть – удачно. Огненный феникс на эмблеме магазина напоминал Гарри о том, как часто приходится начинать все сначала, чтобы прийти к успеху. Его самый первый магазинчик, невзрачный, крохотный, сгорел дотла – но теперь по всей стране открылись десятки филиалов, и многие счастливые дети получали на рождество подарок в фирменном пакете с фениксом.

Гарри поднялся по лестнице, пересек зал, его шаги гулко разносились по пустынному помещению. Ламы тихонько жужжали под потолком. Натертые полы блестели, в воздухе пахло краской. Гарри остановился у большого окна, заложив руки за спину, и глубоко вдохнул. Он улыбнулся, глядя на темную улицу внизу. Только несколько сияющих вывесок освещало улицу, да желтый мерцающий свет в витрине магазинчика на углу.

***

Гарри не помнил, когда в его жизни появился Принц-полукровка. Они познакомились в интернете, там происходят поистине удивительные вещи. Теперь Гарри не смог бы вспомнить, где именно их пути пересеклись. Кажется, они сражались за письменный стол с секретером, бывший аптекарский стол. На онлайн-аукционе. Гарри от нечего делать поднимал ставки, а для Принца это, кажется, стало делом принципа. Гарри пришлось уступить в конечном итоге. Он любил представлять, что Принц – писатель. Со всеми обязательными атрибутами вроде замшевого пиджака и вихров сигаретного дыма. Его слог был настолько высокопарным и изысканным, что Гарри не мог отделаться от мысли: Принц пишет исторические романы. Может, он и в самом деле какой-нибудь наследник благородных кровей. Граф, фон-какой-нибудь. Сейчас ведь такие еще встречаются.

Гарри писал просто, но искренне. Немного – о своей жизни. Немного – о своих фантазиях. Немного обо всем вокруг. Он не отследил момент, когда их переписка стала чем-то важным для него. Чем-то большим, чем символы на экране.

***

Северус всегда первым открывал лавку. Первым на всей длинной, узкой улице. Позже появлялся булочник, с грохотом поднимал жалюзи, закрывающие витрину. Цветочник выносил ящики на солнце, зевая во весь рот. Проезжал мальчишка-газетчик, остервенело трезвоня, будто мечтая наделать побольше шума. К этому моменту Северус уже успевал навести порядок в книгах и проверить кассовую книгу, старую, допотопную, которую он аккуратно и кропотливо вел на протяжении десятилетий.

Обычно после этого Северус готовил себе кофе, брал какую-нибудь книгу и ждал первого клиента. Иногда он выходил на улицу, вдохнуть свежий воздух.

На этот раз он прислонился к дверному косяку, угрюмо глядя на гигантскую вывеску на доме через дорогу. «МЫ ОТКРЫЛИСЬ!!!». До этого была другая: «СКОРО ОКТРЫТИЕ!!!» и еще: «ДО ОТКРЫТИЯ ОСТАЛОСЬ 10 ДНЕЙ» и потом: «ЗАВТРА МЫ ОТКРЫВАЕМСЯ!!!», словно какая-то бомба с обратным отсчетом. Вывески буквально вопили ему в лицо, и Северус с трудом мог вынести этот шум.

Теперь он глядел, как в современные раздвижные двери втекает людской поток.

***

У Гарри не было никакой личной жизни. Когда его работники расходились по домам, Гарри садился в бесформенное кресло-мешок и открывал на коленях лэптоп. Он с замиранием сердца ждал, пока система загрузится. Два волшебных слова – «вам письмо» – наполняли его эйфорией.

Гарри не позволял себе думать, что это может быть чем-то серьезным. Больше, чем эксцентричность богатого парня. Больше, чем просто чудачество. Он ведь не мог действительно влюбиться без ума и памяти в незнакомца, о котором знал лишь самое немногое, чем Принц скупо делился в своих письмах?

Должно быть, это от одиночества Гарри внушал себе разные глупости. Он был мечтателем, и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Они с Принцем не затрагивали тему любви. Однажды Гарри осторожно попытался выяснить, к кому Принц испытывал или испытывает подобное чувство – но ответ был до того едким и коротким, что Гарри принял эту границу, и никогда ее больше не пытался пересечь.

Он умел быть уважительным к чужой личной жизни. Даже если кое-кто считал иначе.

***

Гарри не полагал, что магазинчик Снейпа принесет проблемы. Он не мог стать конкурентом, и Гарри даже не беспокоился об этом. Он, конечно, собрал сведения обо всех местных предпринимателях, и о Северусе Снейпе тоже. В магазине Гарри целый этаж был посвящен книгам; он всегда любил сказки. Но главными здесь все равно были игрушки. Все, о чем только может мечтать маленький мальчик или девочка: разноцветные мячи, куклы в пышных платьях, блестящие новенькие велосипеды, ролики, ходули, радужные слинки, мягкие медведи и зайцы, игрушечные сервизы и забавные роботы… здесь было все, что может сделать ребенка счастливым.

– Люди привыкли покупать книги у Снейпа, – сообщил Рон, лучший друг Гарри и его партнер по бизнесу.

– Они скоро привыкнут и к нам, – беззаботно пожал плечами Гарри, наблюдая с верхнего этажа магазина, как в холле внизу толпятся люди, стараясь пробиться к витринам. Бесчисленные кассы работали, словно конвейерные машины. Открытия всегда проходили весело, с воздушными шарами, фейерверками и представлениями, и всегда было много детей с родителями. Обычно Гарри мог в первый же день понять, сможет ли магазин существовать в новом месте. И этот – сможет.

– Это маленький городок, – сказал Рон, облокачиваясь о перила рядом с Гарри. Теперь они оба глядели вниз. – Здесь все сложнее. Люди выбирают не то, что для них лучше, а то, что выбирали их родители. Они не будут покупать книги у тебя, если ты не постараешься.

Вскоре Гарри понял, что Рон имел в виду. Многие жители города демонстративно обходили Дом Феникса стороной, некоторые даже высказывали недовольство тем, что чужак наделал столько шума и занял столько места. Старые, уважаемые люди, чье мнение было авторитетным для остальных жителей городка. «Старая гвардия», – как сказал Рон. К примеру, Минерва Макгонагалл ни разу не переступила порог его магазина, как и Аластор Хмури. Они были верны традициям.

Но у Гарри имелось одно полезное знакомство.

– Невилл, я знаю, что твоя бабушка – председатель городского комитета, – сказал Гарри, заглянув в цветочную лавку к своему бывшему однокласснику. – Ты можешь пригласить ее в наш магазин?

– Не уверен, Гарри.

– Клянусь, она проникнется! Да она влюбится в Дом Феникса, если мы как следует постараемся. Просто… попроси ее, хорошо? Передай мое приглашение. Мне нужен только шанс.

Августа Лонгботтом была сварливой и склочной старушенцией. Гарри всегда таких опасался; от них пахло нафталиновыми шариками и пудрой, они высились, как громады, всегда прямые, с тяжелыми палками, на которые опирались и которыми могли заехать по спине или по плечу. У Гарри никогда не было такой бабули, но была тетушка Мардж, не многим лучше.

Когда Августа Лонгботтом явилась в его магазин, Гарри тут же отправил к ней навстречу двух приветливых молодых работниц. Они окружили старушку заботой. Ласково щебеча, подхватили ее под руки, провожая мимо полок и стеллажей. Ее усадили в мягкое кресло для посетителей, вручили чашечку какао и сладкое угощение. На лице Августы застыла неприязненная гримаса, но она немного смягчилась, когда чашка с какао опустела наполовину. Гарри понял, что пришло время для его выхода.

– Здравствуйте, мэм, – сказал он, опускаясь в соседнее кресло. – Меня зовут Гарри, я хозяин этого магазина. Решил вас лично поприветствовать.

– Какая честь, – проворчала Августа, собирая чайной ложечкой густой шоколад со дна чашки. – У тебя здесь ужасно шумно, знаешь ли.

– Многие люди хотят купить игрушку своему ребенку, – Гарри пожал плечами.

– Не знаю, зачем ты здесь нужен. В этом городе. Нам всегда хватало кукольной лавки в Косом переулке и магазинчика на углу, если понадобится книжка.

– Да, но теперь все это можно купить в одном месте. Да еще и с комфортом. Может быть, магазин Снейпа существует дольше, но мой магазин – лучше.

– У него можно найти очень редкие книги.

– Я могу заказать и доставить в магазин любую книгу, какую вы пожелаете, – заявил Гарри. Августа почесала волосатый подбородок. Прищурившись, она посмотрела на Гарри.

– Как насчет кулинарного справочника Роше? Его днем с огнем не сыщешь.

Гарри достал наладонник. Их магазин не специализировался на кулинарных книгах, но если Августа хочет справочник, она его получит. Меньше, чем через минуту Гарри победно ухмыльнулся.

– Будет здесь через три дня.

Августа уставилась на него, высоко подняв брови. Глаза ее загорелись.

***

Иногда Гарри жаловался Принцу на что-нибудь или просил его совета. Когда Принц впервые написал о том, что в его жизни появился очень раздражающий человек, Гарри в приступе вдохновения предложил целый список способов, как избавиться от мерзавца. В списке было тридцать четыре пункта, и некоторые Гарри без ложной скромности считал очень изобретательным. Он решил, что приятно иногда выслушать чужие жалобы по поводу жизненных неурядиц. Особенно от такого человека, как Принц.

***

Гарри не собирался воевать. У него никогда не было цели разорять конкурентов, но большие магазины поглощают маленькие, так устроен бизнес. Гарри хорошо понимал, как вести дела, он умел это делать, и у него была отличная команда. Вложив почти все наследство, оставленное родителями, в свой первый магазинчик, Гарри вскоре удвоил его. И хотя каждый раз Гарри использовал лучшие материалы, лучших работников и новейшие технологии для своих игрушек, а также щедро выплачивал премии, его доходы росли год от года.

Рон считал, что они – чертовы везунчики. Но вряд ли тут дело было в везении.

Гарри никогда не воевал. Глупо, что мистер Снейп, похоже, считал его своим личным врагом. Каждый раз, когда они сталкивались в городе, Снейп делал такое зверское лицо, что Гарри едва сдерживал смех. Он бы не позволил себя запугать, а все грубости пропускал мимо ушей, привычный к такому обращению. Снейп был опасным типом, но беспокоиться о нем не следовало.

По правде сказать, Гарри считал его интересным человеком. Он заметил, что Снейп всегда приходит в свою лавку ни свет ни заря. Гарри мучила бессонница, так что иногда он задерживался в магазине после закрытия, тестируя игрушки. Он получал настоящее удовольствие, разглядывая сложные конструкторы, беседуя с роботами или катаясь на велосипедах – те, которые были рассчитаны для подростков, вполне подходили Гарри. Иногда удобно быть невысоким.

Но больше всего Гарри нравилось стоять у окна, наблюдая, как просыпается и оживает город. Небо светлело на востоке, а потом гасли фонари, и вот тогда Снейп появлялся в просвете между домов. Гарри наблюдал, как его высокая, сутулая фигура пересекает пустую дорогу. Снейп отпирал магазин, а вскоре квадратная витрина вспыхивала уютным светом. Гарри заметил, что Снейп всегда выходит на крыльцо с чашкой в руке. Взгляд его был обращен прямо на Гарри. Каждое утро они стояли, глядя друг на друга, каждый на своей территории.

***

Однажды Принц написал, что всегда мечтал уехать куда-нибудь далеко. Гарри, которого мотало по свету, словно оторванный от ветки листок, не мог понять этого желания.

***

Слишком поздно он спохватился. Сколько таких появлялось в городе, чужаков, захватчиков? Да и к тому же, хозяин магазина был совсем мальчишкой. Богатенький ребенок, их видно издалека. Северус не собирался проигрывать мальчишке. Да он даже не волновался. Его магазину было больше лет, чем всей карьере Поттера.

Не бывает такого, чтобы внезапная перемена разрушила что-то настолько вечное.

Когда Северус понял, что несет убытки, его крах был уже неизбежен.

***

В последнее время письма от Принца стали приходить реже. Гарри ужасно раздражал Рона, то и дело проверяя почту во время важных совещаний.

– Знаешь, Гарри, это уже болезнь, – воинственно заявил Рон однажды. Гарри прижал руки к груди и самым трагическим голосом запел:

– Если я бооооолен, то болен лишь тобоооой!..

***

Гарри заметил Снейпа в толпе, наверное, только потому, что слишком хорошо изучил его силуэт. Теперь Гарри узнал бы его повсюду.

– И эти электронные шахматы могут говорить, даже давать подсказку игроку, – оживленно гудел Рон под ухом, перелистывая яркий каталог. Гарри вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть, куда Снейп направился – в отдел заводных игрушек или сувенирной продукции? – Они достаточно дорогие, но перед праздниками должны раскупить… – Гарри двинулся следом, обходя покупателей. Рон возмущенно окликнул его, но Гарри отмахнулся.

– Кажется, там Снейп.

– Снейп? Ну и что? Гарри, ты меня не слушаешь.

– Электронные шахматы, да, супер. Я пойду, поздороваюсь.

– Сколько заказывать, Гарри? Какую партию?

Темная макушка Снейпа скрылась за стеллажами.

– Как решишь, я тебе полностью доверяю, – Гарри извинился перед дамой, которой наступил на ногу, и припустил через холл. Он довольно быстро обнаружил Снейпа у стойки с бесплатным кофе.

– Люди устают во время покупок, иногда они уходят, просто потому что проголодались, – сказал Гарри, облокотившись о стойку. Снейп глянул на него сверху вниз, держа в руках бумажный стаканчик с логотипом феникса. – С другой стороны, всем приятно получить что-то бесплатно.

– Заманиваете их уловками и подарками, – процедил Снейп презрительно. – Потому что особой ценности ваши книги не представляют.

– Это не так, – мягко возразил Гарри. – Вы и сами знаете.

Он вдруг заметил, что у Снейпа изнуренный вид. Он никогда не выглядел слишком здоровым – из-за бледного лица и своей худобы – но теперь под глазами его залегли тени, а морщины на лбу стали видны отчетливей. Кончик носа у Снейпа покраснел, а в волосах запутались снежинки, и Гарри задался мыслью, разве не отличный зимний денек на улице? Вряд ли он выберется с работы раньше десяти. Сложно вспомнить, когда он в последний раз просто гулял. Или был на свидании.

Тем временем, Снейп с брезгливым видом обозревал книжные ряды.

– Популярные приключения и одноразовые истории для школьниц. Не уверен, что у вас можно найти хоть одно стоящее издание.

– У нас можно найти абсолютно все. – Гарри улыбнулся, когда Снейп пригубил кофе из чашки. – Ну, что скажете?

– На вкус как пластик.

Снейп поставил стаканчик и ушел, эффектно взмахнув полами пальто.

***

Гарри был слишком раздражен, и, возможно, когда писал Принцу про Снейпа, слегка перегнул палку. «Надутый, как индюк, переполненный злобой, похожий на старую швабру сноб», – написал Гарри. «Считает, что его авторитетное мнение интересует всех и каждого, и не стыдится тыкать им буквально в лицо, словно чертов эксгибиционист!». Это помогло Гарри немного остыть. Он всегда был отходчивым, и, написав гневное письмо Принцу, тут же пожалел об этом. Принц решит, что Гарри и сам «переполненный злобой», если он будет продолжать в том же духе.

Но Принц, похоже, пропустил все мимо ушей. Он написал туманное письмо, в котором снова упоминал того раздражающего типа, который «мешает ему работать». В своих письмах Принц называл этого типа «Золотой Мальчик», и со временем Гарри стал представлять его себе, похожим на скульптуру из музея.

«Да ты, похоже, просто одержим им», – написал Гарри, после чего Принц игнорировал его целую неделю.

***

Гарри заглянул к Снейпу на следующий день. В магазине было пусто, только какой-то старик странного вида торчал у дальнего стеллажа. Гарри провел пальцами по рассохшимся переплетам старинных изданий.

– У вас пахнет пылью, – сказал он вполголоса, потому что в этой лавке, забитой книгами, с низким потолком и мрачными дубовыми шкафами, хотелось шептаться, как в библиотеке.

– А у вас пахнет деньгами, – презрительно фыркнул Снейп. Он сидел за прилавком, положив ногу на ногу и читая маленькую книгу в неприметной черной обложке. Когда Гарри только толкнул дверь, звякнув колокольчиком, Снейп подскочил, но теперь делал вид, что Гарри не существует.

– Могу я выпить кофе, сэр? – спросил Гарри, указав на кривую деревянную табличку, где каллиграфическим тонким почерком было выведено: «покупателю – чашка кофе в подарок».

– Нет, – отрезал Снейп. Гарри взял книгу с полки, наугад.

– Я хочу купить это. Здесь написано, я получу кофе.

Снейп закатил глаза к потолку. Он медленно поднялся, отвернулся, встал на цыпочки, чтобы достать из шкафа под потолком маленькую переносную плитку.

– Вы сами варите кофе? В турке? – изумился Гарри, наблюдая за ритуалом. Снейп помешивал темную бурду, так пристально ее разглядывая, будто надеясь отравить взглядом. Его запястье изящно изгибалось, пар поднимался к лицу, занавешенному грязными прядями, только крючковатый нос торчал. Снейп был похож на колдуна, готовящего снадобье.

– Не слишком-то это честно, – заметил Гарри насмешливо, снова указав на табличку. – Но я рад, что подал вам хорошую идею.

– Я не собираюсь играть честно, – процедил Снейп. – Нельзя победить врага, играя честно.

– Да, вот только я вам не враг. – Гарри не ожидал, что это его заденет. Снейп взглянул на него исподлобья.

– А кто же вы?

– Конкурент.

– И в чем разница?

– Я не желаю вам зла.

Снейп рассмеялся хриплым, каркающим смехом.

– Пейте ваш кофе и убирайтесь.

Гарри взял чашечку, такую крохотную, будто ее взяли из кукольного сервиза. Отхлебнул черной бурды и сморщился.

– На вкус как земля.

***

Гарри надеялся, что однажды они встретятся. Сам он не стал бы настаивать, ведь Принц производил впечатление отшельника. Гарри не мог даже предположить, в какой точке земного шара тот находится. Впрочем, это бы не стало препятствием. Гарри отправился бы хоть за полярный круг, хоть на остров Пасхи.

Он был безнадежен. Чем больше снега выпадало на улицах, чем ярче сияли гирлянды в ветках деревьев, чем больше влюбленных парочек грели друг другу руки на обледенелых улочках – тем сильнее было желание Гарри встретить Принца вживую. Он решил, что загадает это в качестве обязательного рождественского чуда.

В сказках они сбываются – а кто мешает ему надеяться?

***

Перед Рождеством они занялись благотворительностью. Для Гарри это давно уже перестало быть чем-то личным – просто еще один пункт в списке дел. Он ежегодно жертвовал огромные суммы в пользу сиротских домов, а еще от его компании в приюты отправлялись посылки с самыми популярными игрушками сезона. Гарри помнил те времена, когда сам мечтал получить хоть какой-то подарок на Рождество, но ему доставались лишь отвергнутые двоюродным братом изломанные игрушки. Он помнил, но все это было так давно, словно в прошлой жизни. Будто Гарри глядел на свое прошлое через очень мутное стекло.

Для Снейпа благотворительная акция была последним шансом привлечь людей в свой магазин.

Дети редко к нему заходили. Можно понять: в его лавочке было тесно, темно и пахло чем-то затхлым, а сам Снейп наводил ужас на малышей. Они придумывали про него всякие зловещие истории, а Снейп не пытался их разубедить и иногда даже подыгрывал, злобно зыркая, когда проходил мимо. Ему нравилось наводить ужас, но, пожалуй, он слишком хорошо вжился в эту роль. Родители малышей иногда покупали у него книги, которые любили еще в своем детстве. Тяжелые, с золотым тиснением, со своей историей. Бумага шершавая, а не глянцевая, и картинки черно-белые. Стоили такие книги неоправданно дорого, по мнению среднестатистических жителей городка. Чаще всего Снейпу удавалось продать антикварные издания, что-нибудь, что представляло ценность для коллекционеров или исследователей. Иногда он устраивал распродажи, складывая ровными стопками сказки у самых дверей, но колокольчик над дверью не вздрагивал, и никто не заходил поинтересоваться товаром.

В какой момент исчез колокольчик? Снейп, должно быть, снял его, когда стал раздражаться от гнетущей тишины. По крайней мере, когда Гарри толкнул дверь, она открылась абсолютно беззвучно. Гарри заметил на прилавке у входа плошку: «плата за вход на чтения». Тот же каллиграфический, старомодный почерк с завитушками. Гарри бросил в пустую миску монетку.

Снейп сидел в дальней части комнаты, отгороженной стеллажами. На стуле с прямой спинкой, с книгой на коленях. Он читал вслух, и Гарри застыл, прислонившись к шкафу. Читал Снейп замечательно. Его низкий, бархатный голос с вкрадчивыми нотками словно делал реальным каждое произнесенное слово. Сотканные из воздуха, перед Гарри проносились образы и сцены из книги. Это было похоже на магию, и Гарри почувствовал мурашки, бегущие между лопатками.

Снейп прервался, чтобы сделать вдох. Он поднял глаза и увидел Гарри. Кашлянув, Гарри вышел из-за шкафа. Он не собирался прятаться, просто так вышло. Снейп положил ладони на книгу, словно защищая ее страницы. Пару секунд они провели в тишине.

– Никто не пришел, – сказал затем Снейп, будто бы Гарри задал вопрос. Кроме них двоих в магазине действительно не было ни души. – Люди предпочитают не иметь со мной никаких дел.

– Мне понравилось, как вы читаете, – честно ответил Гарри. Снейп скептически поджал губы. – И ваш выбор книги. Паутина Шарлотты… я любил эту сказку. Она довольно необычная. О том, как что-то настолько отталкивающее и пугающее, как паук, может оказаться по-настоящему прекрасным.

– На что это ты намекаешь? – огрызнулся Снейп, а Гарри поднял брови.

– Разве я намекаю? Просто… пауки в сказках обычно всегда злодеи. Но не здесь. Я по-настоящему полюбил Шарлотту и плакал, когда она умерла.

– Не сомневаюсь, – пробормотал Снейп себе под нос, почти неслышно. Потом тяжело вздохнул, уставившись в книгу. – Ну что ж, Поттер, раз уж вы здесь…

– И я заплатил за вход!

– И вы заплатили за вход… желаете, чтобы я продолжил?

Гарри упал в кресло и снял очки. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы воспринимать все оттенки в голосе Снейпа. И когда Снейп начал читать, мурашки вернулись.

«Время больших перемен», – написал Принц. Он собирался покинуть дом и отправиться в дальние странствия. «Я откладывал это долгие годы, но больше меня ничего не держит там, где я нахожусь».

«Время больших перемен», – прошептал Гарри одними губами.

«Как насчет встречи?» – он нажал отправить и зажмурился, вцепившись себе в волосы.

***

Гарри захлопнул ноутбук, поднял очки на лоб и потер уставшие глаза. Он выбрался из бесформенного кресла-мешка, и, перешагивая через разбросанные всюду обрывки оберточной бумаги, двинулся к окну. В Черную Пятницу магазин буквально атаковали толпы людей, желающих купить подарки. Теперь казалось, что здесь царит разруха. Все игрушки были скинуты на полки кое-как, что-то валялось прямо на полу, книги все были перепутаны местами, велосипеды стояли, прислоненные к стенке. Гарри отпустил работников пораньше. Им предстоит большая уборка, как всегда после праздников, но прежде его сотрудники заслужили пару выходных. Они действительно добились больших успехов в этом году. Показатели продаж по всем магазинам увеличились почти вдвое, а конкретно в этом смели практически все, подчистую.

Гарри подошел к окну, привычно обращая взор на магазинчик на углу. Он нахмурился, почувствовав смутную тревогу. Что-то было не так, неправильно. Вскоре он понял, что именно: в это время у Снейпа обычно еще горел желтый свет, а сам он сидел за прилавком, сгорбившись над своей бухгалтерской тетрадкой. Гарри частенько видел его силуэт в окне, озаренный мерцающим золотистым светом лампы. Но не теперь. Витрина темнела зловещим провалом.

Гарри пригляделся и заметил Снейпа. Тот сидел на ступеньках крыльца, абсолютно неподвижный, и глядел куда-то в пустоту перед собой.

Гарри потребовалось меньше минуты, чтобы пробраться через баррикады и выйти из магазина. Он пересек улицу, остановился перед магазинчиком на углу. Снейп поднял на него глаза и тут же равнодушно отвернулся.

– Что-то не так? – осторожно уточнил Гарри, потирая озябшие руки. Ночь выдалась действительно холодной, как бывало на Рождество. Снейп, казалось, не чувствовал холода. Он приподнял уголок губ, услышав вопрос Гарри.

– Все именно так, как и должно быть, – ответил он негромко. Гарри неловко устроился на ступеньке рядом, скрестил руки, пытаясь хоть немного согреться. – Я закрываюсь.

– Вы?..

– Да. Я закрываю магазин. Он больше нежизнеспособен.

– Мне жаль, – тихо сказал Гарри. Снейп скосил на него глаза.

– Как ни странно, я в это верю. – Пожав плечами, он добавил, – не бери в голову. Выживает сильнейший.

– Что вы теперь будете делать? – спросил Гарри. Снейп поднял лицо к небу, откуда падал снег.

– Понятия не имею. Я никогда об этом всерьез не думал.

– Вы можете отправиться в путешествие, – сказал Гарри, вспомнив о словах Принца. Снейп, помолчав, согласился.

– Могу.

– Или можете работать на меня. Со мной, – поправился Гарри. Снейп снова ухмыльнулся.

– Признателен за предложение, мистер Поттер, но я предпочту откусить себе нос.

Гарри рассмеялся.

– Нет, не стоит. Нос придает вам очарования.

Снейп покачал головой, продолжая улыбаться болезненной, тонкой улыбкой. Он закрыл глаза.

– Когда-то этот магазин принадлежал другой семье. Я выкупил его, потому что это место… было ценным для меня. Я привык укрываться здесь.

– Мне жаль, – повторил Гарри. Снейп открыл глаза.

– Но может быть, пора уже прекратить укрываться.

Он взглянул на Гарри, который нахохлился совершенно по-птичьи.

– Ступайте, мистер Поттер, – мягко сказал Снейп. – Вы совсем закоченели. Вам пора домой.

– А как же вы?

– А я… тоже скоро пойду. Посижу еще немного. – Снейп снова уставился в небо, поигрывая с ключами на большом массивном кольце. Гарри поднялся, потоптался немного рядом.

– Я…

– Ступайте, мистер Поттер.

Гарри протянул ему руку, и Снейп, моргнув, принял ее, пожимая. Пальцы его были тонкими и длинными, как паучьи лапки, и совершенно ледяными. Без задней мысли Гарри сжал их между двух своих ладоней, отогревая, а Снейп изумленно отдернул руку.

– Я-я… пожалуй, пойду, – пробормотал Гарри, сконфузившись. И поспешил прочь по улице, оскальзываясь на ледяных лужах. Прямо в дороге он выловил озябшими руками телефон из кармана пальто, позвонил Рону и распорядился, чтобы этаж с книгами ликвидировали. «С нас достаточно игрушек. Мы не прогорим в любом случае. Снейп был прав, книги у нас так себе!». «Это все из-за него, что ли? Ты чокнулся, Гарри», – ответил Рон, но не стал тратить слишком много времени на уговоры. В канун Рождества ему не хотелось заниматься работой, и это можно было понять. Как только дело было сделано, Гарри почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Он глубоко вдохнул морозный воздух и запрокинул голову к небу, вспоминая, как там что-то высматривал Снейп. Снежинки залепили ему стекла очков.

Дома Гарри включил компьютер и обнаружил заветное «вам письмо».

***

Гарри считал, что это должна быть судьба. Принц не только согласился на встречу (в непривычно лаконичном стиле), но еще и, как оказалось, жил в одном с Гарри городе. Это было настолько невероятно, что казалось совершенно и абсолютно логичным. Предрешенным. У Гарри было смутное предчувствие, которое он не смог бы облечь в слова.

Они договорились встретиться в небольшом кафе, и Гарри сказал, что возьмет с собой книгу. «Паутину Шарлотты». Он знал, что это по-детски, но в то же время и знал, что такой человек, как Принц, сможет понять этот его порыв. Казалось, Принц сможет понять абсолютно все, что касается Гарри. Казалось, Принц может читать его мысли – Гарри бы даже не стал возражать.

Вот только он не явился. Прошло несколько часов, а Гарри все сидел и ждал, за столиком у окна, под огромной, раскидистой, словно дуб, вешалкой. Он ждал, пока кафе не опустело, а снег не залепил все за окном.

Вернувшись домой, Гарри первым делом проверил почту. Ничего, пусто. Дрожащими пальцами Гарри набрал последнее письмо к Принцу.

«Вы трус», – написал он, потому что именно так и думал.

***

Было Рождество, и Гарри не хотел встречать его в одиночестве. Рон, конечно, пригласил Гарри к своей семье на уикенд, но Гарри еще не оправился от крайне неловкого выяснения отношений с младшей сестренкой Рона в прошлом году.  
Так что он решил, что проведет этот день с кем-то, кто так же одинок. Гарри выяснил, где живет Снейп. Это оказалось на удивление сложной задачей. Все знали, где находится его магазинчик, но лишь Минерва Макгонагалл смогла указать, где Снейп живет. А жил он в невероятной дыре под названием «Тупик Прядильщиков» – вот уж точно тупик, хотя ни одного прядильщика Гарри не заприметил.

– Что вам нужно? Убирайтесь! – рявкнул он из-за двери, но Гарри продолжал настойчиво колотить, так что Снейп открыл ему. Выглядел он так, словно был при смерти. Бледный, как полотно, и волосы грязнее обычного, крупный нос распух и покраснел, а глаза казались воспаленными. Увидев Гарри, он пару секунд казался действительно изумленным, и так пристально глядел ему в лицо, что Гарри смутился.

– Привет, – буркнул он.

Снейп пошатнулся, схватившись за косяк, и вяло махнул рукой, приглашая Гарри войти. В квартире пахло чем-то противным, каким-то лекарством. Снейп прошел мимо Гарри и рухнул на диван в гостиной, подобрав с пола плед. На нем было какое-то невероятное одеяние вроде длинной, до пят, ночной сорочки. Гарри видел такие в старых фильмах.

– Э-э-э, смотрю, вы приболели, – сказал он глупо. Снейп закатил глаза, а потом сжал переносицу двумя пальцами и громко чихнул. На полу вокруг дивана – да и вообще повсюду – валялись скомканные салфетки.

– Пришли сплясать на моей могиле? – тускло поинтересовался Снейп. – Еще рано, Поттер, приходите на следующей неделе.

– Мы больше не продаем книги! – выпалил Гарри. Снейп немного помолчал, потом долго кашлял, закрывая рот ладонью, потом плотнее закутался в плед и устало посмотрел на гостя.

– И что вы хотите от меня услышать? Поздравления? Соболезнования?

– Открывайте снова магазин, Снейп. Вы будете единственным. Я не собираюсь отбирать у вас дело жизни.

Снейп покачал головой.

– Послушайте себя. Вы говорите, как ребенок. Вы ребенок, Поттер. Наивный мечтатель. – В словах его звучала непонятная злость, почти жестокость. – Живете в фантазиях. Вы решили, что сделали доброе дело? Проявили благородство? Пожалуй. Когда показали мне, что я не смогу тягаться ни с одним мало-мальски успешным конкурентом.

– Мало-мальски! – возмутился Гарри, но Снейп взмахнул рукой, велев не перебивать.

– Вы наглядно доказали мне, что я несостоятелен в бизнесе. Так оно и есть, это абсолютно не мое занятие. Надо признавать свои поражения, я способен на это. Так что осталось решить, чем заниматься дальше, но уж точно я не вернусь к тому, с чего начал, в свое прежнее болото. Пришло время… – Снейп судорожно закашлялся, так сильно, что Гарри за него испугался. – Перемен, – прохрипел он, разлепив губы, когда кашель закончился.

– Я налью вам чай, – решил Гарри, направившись на кухню – или туда, где, он полагал, должна быть кухня.

– Налейте и себе тогда уж, – великодушно крикнул ему Снейп. Гарри заглянул в холодильник, в шкафы, и понял, что нужно срочно отправляться в магазин. Как тут выздороветь, если в доме кроме заварки и сахара нет ничего?

Гарри вернулся с чашками и протянул одну Снейпу. Он с любопытством огляделся, пытаясь обнаружить хоть какое-то украшение или улику, указывающую, что здесь празднуют Рождество. Ничего! Ни елки, ни венка из остролиста, ни подарков. Только разбросанные по массивному аптекарскому столу блистеры с таблетками, блестящие фольгой, словно мишура. В общем и целом было довольно миленько. Квартира Снейпа оказалась на удивление современной и симпатичной – если бы не все эти сопливые салфетки, усеявшие пол. Гарри приметил на журнальном столике у окна ноутбук. Забавно! Он был уверен, что Снейп даже не умеет пользоваться интернетом, и звонит по старомодному телефону с диском и проводом.

Присев рядом со Снейпом, Гарри уткнулся носом в свою чашку.

– Почему бы вам не вызвать врача? – спросил он.

– Почему бы вам не заняться своими делами? – в тон ему ответил Снейп. Гарри закатил глаза.

– О вас должен хоть кто-нибудь позаботиться! Вы так и вправду откинетесь.

– Какая утрата, – пробормотал Снейп, прихлебывая чай. – Вы, Поттер, злоупотребляете гостеприимством. Неужели вам совсем нечем заняться?

– Я взял пару выходных. В магазине прекрасно справляются без меня. По правде сказать… – Гарри взъерошил волосы на затылке. – Скоро я передам магазин заместителю. Пора отправляться в новое место. Покорять… другие горизонты, знаете.

Снейп отвернулся, стиснув чашку.

– Вот как, – произнес он глухо.

– Ага. Здесь… меня ничего не держит.

– Зачем вы мне это говорите? – рявкнул вдруг Снейп, вскочив на ноги. Он снова покачнулся, и Гарри испугался было, что он упадет, но Снейп устоял на ногах. Он скрестил на груди руки, глядя в сторону. Гарри заметил, что его сотрясает дрожь. – Чего вы хотите от меня, чего добиваетесь, Поттер?

– Ничего, – растерянно ответил Гарри, но Снейп его не слышал.

– Вы ведь придумали себе эту рождественскую историю, от начала до конца, не так ли? Все всегда развивается по вашему сценарию, и вы ждете, что я буду соответствовать отведенной роли. Вам плевать на мои желания и предпочтения! Вы всего лишь избалованный, самонадеянный мальчишка, который…

– Да в чем дело-то, Снейп! – вскрикнул Гарри, отставив кружку так резко, что чай выплеснулся ему на руки. – Не понимаю, из-за чего весь сыр-бор? Я пришел навестить вас, а вы кричите, обвиняете меня неизвестно в чем… какой еще сценарий, какие предпочтения?

– В жизни так не случается! – закричал в ответ Снейп, с исказившимся в гримасе лицом. – В жизни люди… разочаровываются. Отвергают друг друга. Это обычное дело.

– Вы бредите. У вас жар!

– А у вас – клинический идиотизм! И как смеете вы, Поттер, обвинять меня в трусости?

– Я вас не… – Гарри осекся. Он широко распахнул глаза, глядя на Снейпа. Тот зло рассмеялся.

– Считаете это забавным? Вам нравилось вытягивать из меня откровения, а потом смаковать их? Еще бы! Повержен изнутри и снаружи. Как скоро вы догадались? Мне потребовался прямой намек, Паутина Шарлотты, чтобы понять. В конечном счете, вы обошли меня даже в этом, а я ведь считал себя проницательным. Видимо, я тоже слишком… замечтался. Прекратите, Поттер! Хватит так смотреть! Не делайте вид, что вы… будто бы вы не…

Гарри вдруг вспомнил, что на кухне он видел стол, который показался ему смутно знакомым. Он был слишком занят, разыскивая чашки, пока Снейп не выкашлял легкие – но что-то кольнуло его.

– Вы правы, – сказал тихо Гарри. – Я и правда идиот.

– А я – индюк-эксгибиционист, не многим лучше, – заметил Снейп, и Гарри не смог удержаться от смеха.

– Почему вы не пришли? – спросил он. Снейп изумленно поднял брови.

– Вы это серьезно?

– Я думаю, из-за болезни, – твердо сказал Гарри. – Других причин быть не может. Было бы обидно, если бы вы и правда струсили.

– Если бы я пришел, что бы вы сделали? – мрачно спросил Снейп, еще крепче скрещивая руки на груди. Гарри поднялся и осторожно обнял его за плечи.

– Что-нибудь из этого, – он поднялся на цыпочки и оставил короткий, осторожный поцелуй на щеке Снейпа. – У вас, должно быть, очень высокая температура. Вы просто горите.

– Я феникс, – пояснил Снейп с кривой усмешкой, а потом поцеловал Гарри.


End file.
